


Beating

by FluffyGhosty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is So Whipped, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Previous bad relationship, mentioned previous rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: The reader and Dean are about to get down when the reader pulls back. She tells him about her previously abusive relationship that still makes it hard for her sometimes.





	Beating

He pushes you up against the wall and kisses you forcefully, his hands roaming against your skin. You can feel his excitement against your stomach, making you feel sick. You try to ignore it, you try to push back your tears, but you don't succeed.

"Dean... Dean stop." You say plainly, him instantly backing off from your hurt tone.

"(Y/n)? Are you crying? What's wrong?" He asks, concern evident on his face.

"Damnit. I thought I was past this." You laugh nervously to no one in particular as you wipe your eyes.

"Hey, hey, shhhh." Dean pulls you into a supportive hug, his previous intentions long gone. "What's all this about?" He asks as he rubs your back.

You gently push him away so you can look up at him "Dean... There's, um, something I never told you... About my past..." Words continued to spill out of your mouth in no particular order, but you didn't know how to work yourself into the conversation.

"Here, sit down." He gestured to the bed, his hand against the small of your back.

As you sit you see him shift uncomfortably "Dean... I'm sorry-"

He stops you as he kneels in front of you "Hey, don't worry about it. Now, what's going on (y/n)?"

You sigh as more tears spill on to your cheeks. Damn your emotions for betraying you. "Do you..." You try to talk but struggle with the lump building in your throat.

"Take your time. We've known each other for almost a year now. You can tell me anything." He smiles as he sits up next to you on the bed.

You take a deep breath and try again. "Do you remember that hunter I was with before I joined up with you and Sam?"

Dean frowned upon hearing the mention of him. "The one I swore I'd string up if I ever met him, yea. Did he do something to you?"

"Well, we were actually dating for a while. He was sweet at first, honestly a really good guy." You laugh nervously at yourself. You've never really told your story before, let alone to another guy who cared so much about you.

Dean sat silently, letting you take your time. You could see the anger in his shoulders though, he knew where this story was going.

"One day, out of the blue he changed. He started drinking more, started to get a bit impatient. I told him for the longest time I wanted to wait until we were married, but... He didn't want to wait."

Dean was almost seething where he sat. He had turned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. You could feel the anger radiating off of his skin, which scared you a little. You knew what kind of rath followed a pissed off Winchester, especially Dean.

"When I wouldn't comply, he would yell at me, call me a 'horrible bitch' and blame every problem we had on me. Not enough ammo, his drinking, his demands for favors...." You felt more tears roll down your cheeks. "Damn it, I tried to get out. I swear to God I tried. Every time I tried to walk away he would threaten to kill himself, saying he was a horrible boyfriend who deserved to die and that me being there was the only thing keeping him alive."

"The son of a bitch better have kept his word." You hear Dean say. It was a barely audible growl that sent shivers down your spine, but you knew it wasn't without reason.

"Dean..." You whimper, instantly getting his attention.

You can see the anger in his face melt away when he sees the tears on yours. His arms wrapped tightly around you like a safety net, his chin resting on the top of your head.

"If I ever find that son of a bitch he's a dead man." Dean tried to keep his anger at Bay, but it came out harsher than intended.

You couldn't help but chuckle. Honestly, the rath of Dean Winchester was worse than any curse you could ever put on him.

"Dean... I'm sorry. I know tonight was-"

"Hey. It's okay. You didn't plan for this to happen."

"Dean, I want you to promise me something." You look up at him, his eyes locking with yours.

"Of course, (y/n)."

"Please don't go hunting him down. If we happen to stumble upon him, more power to ya. I really don't want you to waste your time on the son of a bitch. Okay?" Your eyes pleaded with his, watching as his shoulders fell into submission.

"Fine. I won't hunt him down."

You kiss him on the lips, lingering for a moment longer than necessary.

"Ready to try again?" You ask, sliding your arms around his neck and moving closer.

"Are you sure?" He asks, his hands resting on your hips.

You nod slowly, a smile on your face "Yea. Just go slow, okay?"

He nods and kisses you, slowly laying you down on the bed "Okay."


End file.
